


No More Leaving

by zhilaiguangguang



Category: Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, football realperson fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhilaiguangguang/pseuds/zhilaiguangguang
Summary: 这个故事简而言之就是卢卡以前参加少年队的比赛，遇到了塞维利亚队的拉莫斯，他因为想摆脱马米奇的玩弄就利用了拉莫斯的天真。骗了他的标记，原本他也期待拉莫斯能在西甲扶持他，但是他太矮了又是个omega，西甲葡超球队都不要他，他只能回去。回去之后，他被标记的事让马米奇知道他想逃，于是被罚去波黑联赛，原本马米奇是想整死他，没想到卢卡又凭着自己的本事爬出来了，回来萨格勒布后面又去热刺。他想要在豪门证明自己，热刺虽然把他从火坑里救出来的，但是卢卡不满足，他就是想去顶级俱乐部，想去曼联，奈何阴错阳差来到皇马。他和塞尔吉奥言归于好，又重新回到之前的AO关系，只是一切都回不到当初了。
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Luka Modrić
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	No More Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> 这个文是有抹布影射的。雷者绕道。

夜风拂过，窗外被月光投射进来的风影摇曳，淡淡的迷迭香环绕着浑厚的omega体香在帷幔间萦绕。在这张复古的四柱大床上，轻纱上的刺绣在昏暗中白得发光的肌肤上投下繁复的花纹  
“嘶——”  
被搂在alpha怀里的金发omega轻轻抽了一口冷气。

年轻alpha有着最执着的占有欲啊，卢卡在心里翻了个白眼。果然踢一场90分钟的比赛对塞尔吉奥来说根本不算什么，尤其是他不但赢了还进了一个头球的时候，越界的庆祝是理所当然的。

塞尔吉奥，他的秘密alpha，从背后紧紧环住他，在两轮之后还是恋恋不舍的一下一下温柔地嘬着他脖子后的标记，像是小男孩含着棒棒糖一样，舔一口，嘬一下，含在舌头里，然后吐出来。未干的唾液在空气中挥发，让卢卡暴露在空气中的标记凉飕飕的。塞尔吉奥埋在他的长发里，呼出来的热气吐在他的肌肤上，这让他沉沦在情事中久久不能平复。

说起来几乎每次只要他把头发稍稍剪短了，短到能被风微微吹起露出这个标记的时候，他的小狼狗回家之后就格外有占有欲。

“塞尔吉奥，”卢卡哼哼着唤道。他虽然很享受这份余韵，但是他不想来第三轮了。卢卡将手覆上塞尔吉奥手背上新绣的那朵玫瑰，“我明天还是要去基地复健的。”卢卡无奈的提醒道。

“再抱一会儿”

卢卡无奈又宠溺的叹了口气。只好任由背后滚烫的热源继续用溺爱的烛火静静燃烧着他的意志。

卢卡最近恢复得不错，大腿的手术很成功，拆线，然后是复健。马上他就不用隔着玻璃窗看他们在户外训练了，但是他还要在泳池里泡一周，继续重复无趣又寂寞的复健动作。教练安切洛蒂和齐丹都这么坚持，绝不让他在复健的日程表上快进。

“往好处想，我很快就能去外面看你们训练了。”  
塞尔吉奥下意识环紧了怀里的人，闷闷不乐道“我已经在脑海里杀了他一百次了。”  
卢卡无奈的叹了口气：“不幸中的万幸哈？”

“你要更冷静才行啊，过了夏天，你就是队长了，我们可要正式追随你了。”卢卡拍了拍塞尔吉奥的手背。  
“我不在的时候你可要把住那帮小兔崽子的注意力，要是这赛季四大皆空，看我怎么收拾你！”

“卢卡，”塞尔吉奥没有接过卢卡的调侃，闷闷道，“你还记不记得我们再见面的那次？”

“记得啊，怎么啦，你还和梅苏特一起包夹我来着，你防守我的时候可是杀红了眼一样啊，一点水分都没有，而且我甚至以为你俩是在一起了呢。”

“我那个时候真的好恨我自己，我看着你上穿着白色球衣，而见面的时候我却只能穿黑色。  
“我看到你终于又穿回了白色球衣，而我们却隔着大海，踢不同的联赛。”

卢卡在塞尔吉奥的怀里转了半圈翻过身面对alpha，搂住他的脖子，“我那个时候可恨你了，你们请克劳奇吃了红牌，害得我们在自己主场还得收着踢。不过也算很公平，我让你看着我的背影回到巴尔干半岛，五年后你让我望着你的背影进军四强，

“哈哈哈哈，然后你就倒在了梅西脚下。”卢卡故作轻松的打趣道。

被戳到痛处，塞尔吉奥恨恨地掐了一下卢卡的腰，后者嗤嗤告饶，“你还好意思说？”塞尔吉奥愤愤道，“你走的那么决绝，直接消失在波黑联赛，你换了手机，也不回邮件。我从怀疑塞维主席到怀疑马米奇到最后我甚至怀疑你就是骗我的标记，骗我的感情，骗完之后就玩消失了，你当时就想让我标记完你之后你好摆脱那些Alpha的骚扰对吧？”  
“你都不知道我当时快疯了”塞尔吉奥最后这句声音带着微微颤抖。

“我知道，我当时也疯了”卢卡低沉的声音听不出其他情绪。“塞尔吉奥，我知道你当时肯定以为我是骗了你，我确实——”卢卡望着塞尔吉奥脸上被烛火映得忽明忽暗的表情还是游移不定这是不是坦白的好时机。

他们好不容易又做回队友。  
他不想因为他的一句坦白，使他俩的关系又回到他刚来皇马的那段时候，或者更糟。  
那样的话无疑是断送了他在皇马的前程，或者是塞尔吉奥的。

“我们之前说好的，退役了再讨论这个。”卢卡给这个话题画上休止符。

即使一番剖白酝酿了早就不知道多少年，话到嘴边的时候他依旧没有这个勇气。约定不过是拖延战术，他知道这几乎是没有可能的被遵守的。依照塞尔吉奥现在的性子，多半在三五年内就会被他刨根问底。他会把自己逼到角落里然后强迫自己面对事实，承认以前对他犯下的种种罪行。他也想坦白，只是即使标记这件事已经过去了很久很久，两人达成一致都说放下了，都说要着眼未来。即使塞尔吉奥嘴上说着不追究，然后用宽容的怀抱包容过去，再把他拽上床重温一番云雨，他依旧不敢考验眼下塞尔吉奥对他的感情。说到底他是相当懦弱的，不想面对自己曾经狠狠伤了塞尔吉奥的事实，这个曾不顾一切对他献上真心的Alpha。塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，为他在更衣室挨过拳头，为他藏过巧克力被教练罚跑圈，为他在球场上被铲倒而强出头，为了他微微一笑而在浇完水的草地里打滚卖傻的塞尔吉奥……

当年自己又付出了几分真心呢，卢卡不敢回忆。  
他甚至不确定那个时候他有没有心。

让心不痛的办法就是亲手让它死去。为了挤进五大联赛，他何止放弃了他的心？自尊，自爱，早就都没有了。在他遇见塞尔吉奥之前早就统统被消磨殆尽或者抛弃了。

毕竟他来自克罗地亚这个满目疮痍的小国家，他为了一路爬上来到今天这个位置已经放弃太多了。他每每想到这里，都一边安慰自己没什么可耻的，都是凭本事吃饭，放眼各国联赛，被潜规则球员少他一个omega么？但是在塞尔吉奥抱住他的时候，卢卡又对他愧疚到只能百依百顺——他也不知道这是不是命运的捉弄，偏偏在他都已经放弃爱情的时候，又遇到塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。

他想留在伊比利亚半岛，没有俱乐部要他，就连葡超都没有。回到克罗地亚，马米奇把他丢进波黑联赛自生自灭。这倒是没什么，反正凭脚下功夫吃饭，是沙子还是黄金只要他没被踢成残废他总有办法的。好不容易从波黑爬出来了，来到热刺，队友都很好，只是主席和马米奇半斤对八两。他想去曼联被拒，他想去巴萨被拒，切尔西阿森纳想都不用想——其实只要不是来皇马他就不会真的这么愧疚。  
但是上天偏偏让穆里尼奥在转会窗，拿钱把他从列维手里夺下了。

当时，比起害怕面对塞尔吉奥，他真的不想在白鹿巷继续耗费青春了。白鹿巷很好，队友也是他遇到所有队友里对他最友善的，乔尔卢卡甚至从曼城过来陪他——但是他什么都没能算是真正赢下，他还想要更多的都在可望不可即的地方朝他招手。对于他这种已经在赌桌上ALLIN的赌徒，只在白鹿巷混几年安逸日子是不值得他所有的付出的。他必须爬到最顶级的豪门才算赚回本。

塞尔吉奥一时间也沉默着，拢着卢卡的的肩膀把头埋进他的肩窝。他不知道要摆出什么表情。他不至于那么白痴想不到那一百多种可能，而每一种都让他心疼到窒息。他以为自己做好准备，却又不敢肯定自己能控制听到卢卡真的坦白时的情绪。他早就知道卢卡是不一样的，他有野心，有智慧，冷静得可怕。但是坚毅的表情之下，究竟有多脆弱他是从来不肯让任何人知道的。假如他真的说了什么否定的话，只怕他会比五年前更心碎，他们只会两败俱伤。也许这次也依旧还不到时候，他还得再忍忍，再装几年糊涂。

过了一会儿，他赌气地开始捏着卢卡的后颈吮吸他的喉结，折腾omega柔软又敏感的那处。让卢卡眼泪汪汪地汩汩流出情欲，用身体做出最坦诚的反应。

卢卡深吸一口气，揉着塞尔吉奥柔软的金发，这是标记过他的Alpha，要挑起卢卡的情欲简直如同打魔法响指一般。

尤其是当他俩已经激战过两轮之后，而卢卡的理智都花在控制话题走向上了。面对塞尔吉奥再次的索取，他根本没有任何反抗的机会。从竭力平静地深呼吸变成浅哼，从浅哼到无助地掐着塞尔吉奥粗壮的手臂。被塞尔吉奥掐着的喉咙呜咽着——alpha会强迫卢卡含住他修长的手指。卢卡的舌头被塞尔吉奥三只手指紧紧夹住，用力摩挲，直到喉咙深处。然后下巴被手掌顺势往上抬到极限的角度——这会让他不得不主动迎合塞尔吉奥对他乳头的玩弄。Alpha又几近无情地折磨着omega的欲望，让它们前一秒在温软的舌尖跳舞，下一秒四月微凉的夜风中瑟瑟发抖。  
这刺激早就太过，在前两轮的索取中，卢卡的下腹早就开始酸胀，又累又疼，想要缓解又被迫含住塞尔吉奥的手指不能说话，却只能徒劳的用他没有做手术的那只腿蹭着塞尔吉奥前天刚刮过又长出来的汗毛茬。它们不是很硬，但是像细密的软毛刷一样刮着他大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤。

卢卡快不行了，可是塞尔吉奥甚至还没进入，还没有开始他最后的发泄。

卢卡一直觉得塞尔吉奥有时候就是在拿这做爱件事惩罚他，他甚至纵容这个家伙不带套就直接开始艹弄他。保护是没什么要保护的，除了完事之后他会不得不再花好长的时间灌肠清洗以外。塞尔吉奥今晚左右都已经在里面射了两次了，他既然要做，也不在乎多这一次。

卢卡只好深吸一口气软下腰肢任由塞尔吉奥抱起来摆弄。他想快点结束这场马拉松式的折磨：“你想从后面来么？”  
“这样比较省力”

他们躺的复古四柱床塌比较高，所以对于Alpha来说，站在床边相当省力。  
塞尔吉奥点点头，松开手爬到床边。  
卢卡受伤的那条腿不太能吃力，所以他只能一只脚站在地上，上半身趴在两只枕头上，让塞尔吉奥抬着他的伤腿，从后面打开他柔软的私处  
塞尔吉奥一手架起卢卡的大腿，一手揉搓着他柔软的臀瓣。卢卡会意地乖乖掰开一边好让塞尔吉奥把手指探进他的尻。

两轮浇灌之后，卢卡身体里湿润温暖犹如春天，就像是马拉加反射着温暖阳光的的海面。塞尔吉奥沿着内壁摸索进去就像是一口温暖的雪莉酒下肚，再佐以西班牙的甜腻的奶油点心。  
他享受这主导的姿势，把卢卡面朝下按进他的被子里。

对于他们西班牙的Alpha来说，这姿势意味着Omega的臣服，顺从和奉献自己。  
塞尔吉奥也不是很在乎卢卡是道歉补偿还是单纯只是想他省点力气。  
他只在乎这一刻，卢卡少见地任由他放纵。  
这满足感仿佛像是驯服了野马的牛仔，塞尔吉奥骑着卢卡相当嚣张的开始耸动。

他狠狠的掐住卢卡的腰肢，把他禁锢在自己的掌控中，不准早已承受不住的卢卡下意识逃离。  
他知道卢卡在他进入之前就已经不行了，他甚至可以想象卢卡脸朝下红着眼，死死咬住被子，才勉强只发出压抑的闷哼。他都知道，是因为卢卡竭力掰开自己臀瓣的手指节已经发白在颤抖。

他甚至可能早就被干射了  
但是塞尔吉奥不在乎，哪怕卢卡射到只能失禁。

他也知道这是卢卡一再纵容他，不过现在看来可能根本不算什么，甚至远没到他不能忍让的底线。他塞尔吉奥拉莫斯对于卢卡是特别的那个，是他唯一认可的alpha。

最后他将他所有的怨恨和委屈一股脑全都洒在卢卡身体的深处。单手将上半身的重量都撑在卢卡光洁的背上，将卢卡死死摁在身下，就着卢卡微弱的挣扎享受发泄后的余韵。

卢卡闻起来就像是成熟的凤梨，带着点揦手的表皮，内在甜腻得招蜂引蝶。塞尔吉奥用利刃剖去那些看起来扎人的栉点，然后大口吮吸它内在熟透的汁液。

直到餍足，他才趴在卢卡的耳边柔声又残酷的呢喃：

“我不准你再离开我了。”


End file.
